Gary Blauman
Recap The episode starts on Wednesday, 8 p.m., three days after the wedding. The Mother is standing in front of her apartment waiting for Ted to pick her up. He invites her out for dinner to a Scottish/Mexican fusion restaurant(two things that, according to the mother, do not fuse). Unfortunately, there is live music at the restaurant so they decide to go somewhere else (anywhere but there). Meanwhile, Ted starts telling her the tale of Gary Blauman. The flashback goes back to the wedding day. Gary Blauman, a former co-worker of Barney's, shows up unexpectedly, which freaks out Robin since they never received his reply card. She runs into Marshall and calls a "code red", so he takes over the situation and tries to solve it. He gathers the rest of the gang and they each reminisce about the last time they saw Blauman. Ted states that he hates Gary Blauman. A few years earlier, Ted became obsessed with Teddy Roosevelt after reading a biography of the president. Ted loved it so much, he couldn't stop talking about it. One night, Ted threw a party in the apartment to celebrate something he no longer remembered. At the party, he met a girl who also loved the biography. He started to flirt with her but then Blauman arrived. He had also read and loved the book, so for the rest of the night Ted, the girl and Gary kept on discussing the book. Ted and Gary both seemed to be interested in the girl, but neither ended up with her. Lily, meanwhile, says she loves Gary Blauman. In a flashback to 2006, Lily was back in New York and was thinking of getting a "crazy tattoo" to deal with her break-up with Marshall. Blauman talked her out of it and convinced her that, she and Marshall were meant to be together. Barney sides with Ted, saying he hates Blauman. A few years earlier, Barney met Blauman for a drink at MacLaren's. Barney was upset at Blauman for eating four pieces of fries from the basket Barney had ordered (after declining to order any food himself). Not only did he eat four fries, but the fourth one was an "accidental curly." William Zabka says he hates to disagree with Barney, but he loves Gary Blauman for recognizing him as a poet instead of as an actor from The Karate Kid. James joins the conversation after overhearing them. He hates that he once believed he loved Gary Blauman. James cheated on his husband, Tom with Blauman, and he is the reason that his children will grow up in a broken home. Ted realizes Blauman is gay and was fighting for him and not for the girl at the party previously mentioned. At this point Marshall orders everybody out of the room so that he may render a judicial decision as to whether Gary Blauman should stay at the wedding. He calls them back in and rules that Gary Blauman must stay because of the bride law: "when a bride asks for something, she gets it". Ted is telling the story to The Mother as they are walking when suddenly she hides behind a car. Louis, her ex-boyfriend, is in front of them and she doesn't want to see him. She explains to Ted that he proposed to her on Saturday and she is very sorry because she doesn't think she's ready to date again. So they decide to cancel the date and Ted walks her home. When they arrive, they say their goodbyes, and Ted walks away, but then, the Mother calls him back and she asks him to finish the story. Returning to the story, Ted tells her that he, James, Barney, Lily, Marshall and William went to tell Gary Blauman he could stay. But Gary was offended and decided to leave anyway. Ted and the others were feeling bad about what happened when Blauman comes back and says that he would have never missed the wedding. At this point, future Ted explains to the kids that it's very easy to lose track of some people during life. But he also says that he keeps tracks of some people: Ranjit, Zoey, Patrice, Blah Blah (Carol), Carl, Blitz, Scooter, Jasmine, Jeanette, Kevin and Sandy. After finishing the story, Ted is about to leave when The Mother kisses him and asks if he wants to walk around a bit more. Ted agrees and takes a few seconds "to remember" what just happened. The Mother takes his hand and walk together on their first date. Continuity *Ted tells a story to The Mother, much like he did in , foreshadowing when The Mother says she doesn't want him to 'live in his stories'. At this point she perhaps doesn't realise how much he does it yet as she wants to hear his stories. But in Vesuvius, we know she has heard them all numerous times. *When Ted and The Mother are walking, an advertisement for Wharmpess can be seen behind the taxi. *It is releaved that James had an affair with Tom which caused him and Tom to break up. James. however, got back together with Tom and starts to tell his teenage children how he met their father is a reference to Ted's parents in , and the series as a whole. *The Mother warns Ted about the Three Days Rule. *Marshall, Lily and Ted references the butterfly tattoo that Ted received in . It is revealed that Lily also got a butterfly tattoo, actually before ''Ted. *Future Ted reveals the future for many secondary characters: **Carl MacLaren keeps on working at MacLarens' with his son. **Jeanette Peterson is sent to court-mandated therapy, where she meets Kevin and end up together. **Ranjit became an owner of a Limousine Service after earning money from the stock exchange. **Patrice will start her own talk-show on radio called "Patrice! in the morning" with Robin being one of the callers. **William Zabka becomes the youngest person ever to win the American Humanities Medal for Literature. **Zoey Pierson shows up on the news every once in awhile, protesting various causes. **Scooter finally moved on from Lily by marrying her doppelganger, Stripper Lily (a.k.a. Jasmine). **Steve (a.k.a. The Blitz) from ''Blitzgiving is still under the curse of the Blitz. **Blah Blah's real name is finally revealed to be Carol. **Sandy Rivers' career in USA is terminated after his sexual behaviour caught up with him, which forces him to work in Russia. **James Stinson gets back together with his ex-husband Tom. **Gary Blauman (character) comes back the wedding. *The Three Days Rule is finally broken by Ted. *The bride law, already validated by Barney in the episode Something Borrowed, has been applied again. *Future Ted states that, if it was 8 years earlier, he would have given an embarrassing speech to the Mother, like his first date with Robin in the . *Ted mentions his detective skills (The Mosby Boys) to the Mother, previously seen in , , , and . *Louis, the Mother's ex-boyfriend, re-appears. *Ted and Gary Blauman share a telepathic conversation like the other main characters. Gallery Gary01.jpg Gary02.jpg Gary03.jpg Ranjitbutler.png Kevinandjeanette.png Carlsquared.png Sugarray.png Seatplanning.png Jamesfamily.png Futuressandy.png Blitzslots.png Scooterandjasmine.png Futurezoey.png Billyaward.png Patriceradio.png gary1.jpg gary2.jpg|Ranjit now owns the Limo Company. (Future) gary3.jpg gary4.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Allusions and Outside References *Ted's feud with Gary revolves around the 26th President of the United States, , and has many references to events that occurred during his life such as: **The **Roosevelt's boxing hobby, which he continued as President until it led to blindness in one eye. **President 's signing of the **Assassination attempt by **His third-party run in the *Jennifer Morrison's Zooey was attacked by a flying beast, just like her character Emma on Once Upon A Time Music *''Where Are They Now?'' - Other Notes *The title is a reference to the character, Gary Blauman. *This is the first time where all the main cast's spouses (Taran Killam, Alexis Denisof and David Burtka) appear in the same episode. *This episode features the most secondary characters from throughout the series out of any season. *The tracking shot showing the future of the characters is reminiscent to the Two Minute Date in as well as a musical number Ted performed in . *This marks the second time in Season 9 not to state how many hours there are before the wedding, and instead chooses to put a timestamp on its framing story (3 days after the wedding). Guests * - Gary Blauman *Wayne Brady - James Stinson *Louis Ferrigno, Jr. - Louis * - Himself *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Joe Nieves - Carl * - Jeanette *Kal Penn - Kevin *Ellen D. Williams - Patrice * - Blah Blah (Carol) *Jennifer Morrison - Zoey * - Scooter *Steven Thomas Capp - Carl's Son * - Tom *Gail King - Cathy *Peter Michael McGowan - Bitterman *Alexis Denisof - Sandy Rivers Podcast Reception Donna Bowman of the gave this episode an A. http://www.avclub.com/tvclub/how-i-met-your-mother-gary-blauman-202262 Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 8.7 out of 10. http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/03/18/how-i-met-your-mother-gary-blauman-review References External Links Category:Episodes with telepathic conversations